


The Assassin And The Sorceress

by Jammy_Blackwood



Category: Elizabeth - Fandom, Meliodas - Fandom, The Scorpion King (2002), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Blackwood/pseuds/Jammy_Blackwood
Summary: Before the time of peace. A bunch of mercenaries  came from the east and swept across the lands of Britannia. By the law of their culture, their greatest warrior was to be named their king. His name was Bellion. He was one the greatest swordsman the world had ever seen. With the predictions of a witch who could foretell the outcome of every battle. Bellion slaughtered all who resisted him until only a brave few remained
Relationships: Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas
Kudos: 2





	The Assassin And The Sorceress

\- Zeldris Pov -

"We have killed, Fairies! We have killed, Giants! We have killed, Were-beasts! Humans, Goddesses! But we never had the pleasure of killing a Demon!" The whole room was in an uproar "Which limb do I take first?" Some idiot from the savage tribe yelled out.  
"May the gods have pity on you!? Because my brother, will not!" I taunted. I knew my brother was not far. Suddenly there was explosion from above and dark snow appeared. Killing everyone who touched it. Everyone but the idiot from earlier. You stood directly underneath the source of the explosion.  
"You missed!" He taunted. His swords at the ready though it was all for nothing and a assassin dropped in and shoved his sword down his throat. Once the smoke and dark snow clears. I see it's none other then my brother, Meliodas.  
"You're lucky we have the same parents!" He said with such disappointment.

\- Ban's Pov -

As I sat on spot in the council of the last of the free man. I watched as everyone spoke over each other as the head of council, Lord Bartra, tried to get everyone to shut up and set down.  
"Silence! My father has called for silence! Hold your tongues!" Lord Bartra's son, Howzer yelled. That got everyone's attention.  
"We are gathered in this place to put our differences aside. There is still time for us. The last of the free tribes. To stand together against this tyrant" He said as he addressed the circle.  
"With his witch at his side no mortal can defeat Bellion" Lord Escanor bellowed.  
"And if the witch were to die? What then?" everyone began to mutter among themselves.  
"It's too late for any plans, Bartra" I've raided Bellion's armory, broken the supply lines to his troops but he still swept across the land like a plague. I will not send my people to their deaths in a battle that can't be won" I retaliated.  
"And what people would that be, Ban!!!!?" Howzer spoke with arrogance. I hated this kid. He walked over to me and I rose out of my chair "You are the ruler of Nothing but a pile of rocks and sand" I wagged his finger in front of me so of course I grabbed it and tried to break it. He fell to his knees in pain before me.  
"If I'm no king, why are you on your knees before me?!" I whispered in to his ears.  
"Ban!!!!!" Bartra yell at me. I looked up to see see 2 figures in cloaks approached the circle. I let go of Howzer and reached for my courechouse, only to be stopped in my tracks by a iron axe. I looked to the area the axe came from. The figures dropped their hoods. One, was a black hair short ass with black eyes and a mark above his left eye. The other was his identical twin in looks but his hair was blonde and his eyes were emerald green. He had no mark but I knew from his aura what he was.  
"Demons! I thought they were wiped out long ago!" I hissed and stared the boys down.  
"They are the last of their kind. By their hand, the witch will die" Bartra said calmly.  
"You put your faith in a clan of cutthroats who kill for money?" I stared the demons down. I didn't trust them about as far as I could throw them.  
"They are more than that! They are skilled assassins trained for generations in the deadly arts"  
"And what price, do these mercenaries ask from us, father!" Howzer asked. He was still in pain with his hand.  
"1000 gold coins" Bartra said in a quiet voice as he produced a bag on coins from behind him.  
"But that's the last of our treasury" Howzer whispered but yelled also.  
"Be quiet! If these men kill the witch, will you fight?" Everyone yell in agreement "So be it!" Bartra threw the bag at the Demons and the blonde one caught it.  
"As long as one of us still breathes the witch will die!" The black haired boomed. I still didn't like this. I pulled the axe from the tree.  
"Assassin!" I screeched as I throw the axe back. The blonde one caught it with ease.  
"Him, we kill for free" Blondie said as he and the other one disappeared into the night.  
"Good fucking luck with that!" I screamed at the Demons.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

"We can reach Bellion's camp by nightfall" My brother Zeldris said as he saddled up his horse. I was too saddling up my ride. My faithful camel, Rosanna. She has never let down "When are you going to get rid of that filthy beast?" Rosanna groaned in irritation at the comment.  
"He doesn't mean anything by it" I climbed on her back and rubbed her eyes. Which she seems to love.  
"Horses are faster" Zeldris climbed on his horse.  
"Camels are smarter" I smirked as we made our way north.  
We arrived a little before nightfall so we decided to make a small camp out of set from Bellion's Camp. This gave us a chance to sharpen our weapons and get a general idea of our to accomplish our mission. It was total darkness when we set to our task. I had spotted a small watch tower that I wanted to take out. I turned to my brother and pointed to the tower.  
"That one is mine" Zeldris nodded as he shook my hand.  
"Live free"  
"Die well" And off I went.

As I got closer, I spotted a small fire and someone hanging upside, he was yelling at the guard.  
"Stop! Listen to me! I am Hawk, a high priest of the goddesses. Spare me and I shall bless thee in Seven different languages" He begged.  
"What is 'You're screwed' in seven different languages" the guard said as he reached down and grabbed the prisoner by the hair.  
"Wait!" he was still pleading for his life. I need to take this guard out straight after I take the tower out. I took my bow out, tied a rope to the end of it and aimed for the tree above the tower. I tied the other end to Rosanna. She groaned again.  
"Hey, Am not that heavy" I elbowed my camel. I took a smaller piece of roll in one hand and slid down the rope with my sword in the other. I quickly took out the guard in the tower before he even spotted me. I dropped as soon as I was over the other guard and quickly took care off him. I ran next to the prisoner and knelt next to him.  
"Help me! Help me! Whoever you are! Thank you, thank you! Good sir!"  
"Quiet!" I hissed as he was being too loud.  
"Surely, you heard of the enormous reward for my safe return?" He wouldn't shut up so I punched him to knock him out.

I whistled for my brother to meet me. Once he had caught up we made out way down the back end of the tents so no one would catch us. This would be a simple assassination.  
"The witch's tent!" Zeldris pointed ahead. I kept up the pace until I heard commotion and some guards came out of no where.  
"FALL BACK!" I yelled and jumped over the nearby tent. I looked for my brother only to see him impaled with arrows and surrounded by armed guards. I sighed knowing that could be the last time I see my brother and I didn't even get to say goodbye.  
"That way!"  
"Find the other one!" I heard several people yell. I don't have time to mourn. I have a job to do. I made my way to the big tent to where I knew the witch was. 

I cut a small enough hole in the side and snuck in. I readied my bow as soon I saw the witch and aim at the head. The witch turned around and she was the most beautiful person I ever saw. Her hair was silver like moonlight, Her eyes were like sapphires. I nearly lowered by bow.  
"You been betrayed, Meliodas" Her voice was like angels.  
"You know my name?" I questioned. Her beauty was almost distracting. I pulled back on my bow.  
"And why you're here" I released the arrow but not into the witch but into the guard behind her. Several guards enter and I knew I was outnumbered. I did kill some but it was pointless in the end. They overpowered me and tied me to the wooden support beam. I accepted my death when he walked in.  
"A living, breathing Demon! This is a rare pleasure! I hear you trained yourself to bear great pain! You must teach me this. If you live long enough" Bellion taunted as he walked in a circle around me.  
"Not looking so full of yourself, are you now, assassin" Hang on, I know that voice. It was Howzer. He was at the council meeting. He had a bag that dripped with blood.  
"You! You betrayed your own father" I said with shock. I knew he was a dick but surely not that much of dick.  
"Yes. He was very shocked. You could tell on the look on his face" Howzer pulled a head from the bag. It was Bartra. He dropped it by Bellion's feet "By my fathers head, I pledge my allegiance"  
"You've proven your loyalty, Howzer" Bellion smiled as he and Howzer discussed how to kill me.  
"This one still lives" A guard spoke as he dragged a prisoner in. Zeldris, He was in a bad way. My eye grew wide with rage as I powerless to help him. Bellion saw this and took my favorite dagger from me.  
"Beautiful" He whispered to me. He turned to away from me "Bring him to me" Bellion walked behind him and lifted his head up and held the dagger to his neck. I began to fight against my restraints.  
"Meliodas!" Zeldris yelled forcing me to look at him. I did so with tears in my eyes "Live free!"  
"Die well, my brother" I flinched as Bellion silt my brother's throat. blood splatted everywhere. I glared at Bellion. He is going to die.  
"So. How shall this one die?" He still had dagger and walked over to me and held it against my neck.  
"He shall not die tonight" I heard the witch speak out. I looked at her confusingly. As did Bellion. he moved the dagger away for a moment or two.  
"Really? We shall see" Bellion pressed the dagger against my neck again.  
"Nor shall he die by your hand or any hand you command" Wait, What? How does that work?  
"You have seen this in a vision?" Bellion released the dagger and walked over to Elizabeth.  
"To ignore this, would bring great misfortune" She looked over at me, A smile upon her lips. My heart skipped a beat "The gods and goddesses show him favor this night"  
"Just them?" Bellion looked at Elizabeth with anger. He better not hurt her. Hang on. Why am I caring? She's nothing to me "A Confusing outcome! To kill you without using my hand or any hand I command" I felt a plank of wood hit me and I guess it knocked me out.

As I woke up, I saw a guard dropping fire torches in some mounds. And I also noticed something else, I noticed that I was buried up to my neck in sand. I struggled to get out.  
"Fascinating, isn't it? The smoke, it causes the fire ants to abandon their homes, you see the heads?" I looked to my left. It was that bandit priest fella, Pork?, No it was Hawk.  
"You think this is funny!?" I glared. How can he laugh at a time like this.  
"Just a bit, yes, you see, I am about to escape while you on the other hand are about to die a nasty death, for leaving me to die last night!" Hawk hissed back.  
"So what are you waiting for?" I questioned.  
"You see that one over there? He's been drinking that goat piss for about an hour now... ah, you see!" I look to where Hawk gestured. The guard had disappeared for a piss. I didn't understand Hawk's plan but when I turned back to him, he had completely vanished. The guard who went for a piss came back. He too was amazed and very angry.  
"Hey, where's the Bandit?" He screamed and began his search. Hawk appeared from behind a massive rock and knocked the guard into the fire ants. It was not a pretty site as he was being eaten alive. I wiggled more to try and get out but it failed. The ants were getting closer as Hawk just sat there and watch.  
"Hawk, come on mate....get me out of here" I tried to jest.  
"You're going not to kill me are?" He picked up a fire torch and the goat piss bottle.  
"I promise I won't kill" I nodded. I was getting nervous here.  
"Remember, you are an Demon, if you make an oath you always have to keep it, right?"  
"That's right"  
"Will you take me with you and share in the spoils of your adventures" Hawk begged.  
"What? Fine, yes! I promise" Hawk drizzled the goats piss in a circle around us and lit it on fire. Which stopped 99.99% of the ants getting me. Only some made it passed the fire ring. And they were climbing on my head.  
"Now hold still" Here's one" That's a big one! And here comes the mother!" Hawk laughed as he pulled each one off me.

Once I was free, I made my way up the trail. With Hawk in tow.  
"So, where are we going?" He wondered.  
"To Bellion's kingdom to avenge my brothers death" I felt Hawk grab my sword "Never touch the sword!" I grabbed Hawk by the collar and hissed in his face.  
"No problem, Urm who are you calling?" Hawk held his hands up as I stopped to whistle.  
"My ride" I was so pleased to see Rosanna.  
"Not much room up here" Hawk tried to climb up on my camel. She wasn't having any of it "Hey, we had a deal!"  
"Right, and I haven't killed you....yet" I smirked as I rode off with Hawk running behind me.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

"What news from my sorceress today? Good news?" My lord and master, Bellion asked me. I ran my hand over the country's map.  
"Your armies will conquer in the west. Queen Diane's forces will scatter to the four winds"  
"Give the generals the news. Tell them to have their armies ready for the final victory"  
"Yes, my lord" The guards left the room and it was just me and Bellion left the room. He walked over to the table and picked at fruit. He also threw his two pet lions some meat. They began to fight over the meat.  
"You think I'm cruel, don't you? Perhaps you forgotten what it's like outside these walls Heartless, ignorant and savage" But I can change that" I will bring order after centuries of chaos. An order which will last for a thousand years"  
"Rivers of blood can never bring peace" I pleaded with him, even though I knew it to be pointless.  
"But they can bring obedience! That will suffice for now! And when I become the king of legend then you should take your place beside me, on the throne and in my bed" He said as he stroked my face tenderly.  
"But my lord in your bed, I will loose my gift of sight and you would loose your advantage in battle" The thought of the man near me, made me sick. I wonder how Meliodas is doing. Wish he would come steal me away.  
"The day I speak of... is that when I no longer need your visions" He stroked my face once more and then left me with my lady in waiting.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

"Liones! Let me tell you! After a hard day of looting and pillaging, there's no greater city than Liones! Except, maybe Camelot. I wish I could join you" Hawk hadn't shut up all the way here. I was kinda glad he wasn't joining in me.  
"You're not going?" I had to make it look like I wanted him here with me.  
"Believe me, I like to even the score with a few of those red-guards myself! But with the price they got on my head, I'll never make it through those gates" He grabbed one of my dagger and shoved it forward like a sword. I wouldn't even trust him with a spoon.  
"I have faith in you, my friend. You'll get us in" I have an idea. I smirked at him.  
"You see! They got the city sealed up tighter than a ducks buttocks. I wish there was something I could do to help"  
"Oh, but there is" I punched and knocked him out and flung him over the back of Rosanna. I walked up to the main gates and went over to the guard that was on duty.  
"What business do you have here?" He held his sword up. I brought my hands up to show I was here with evil intentions.  
"I've come to collect a bargain" I grabbed Hawk's head and lifted it up to show his face"A Bandit"  
"I know this dog! They behead him for sure this time"  
"He'll be all the prettier without it" I laughed along with the guard who allowed me into the city. 

I pulled up to the nearest water station and dunked Hawks head in water to wake him up.  
"What happened?" He asked, rather dazed.  
"You got us in! I knew you could do it" A jug of your finest wine for my road weary friend here" I asked the bar keep as I patted Hawks back.  
"Wait a minute....the last thing that...I remember....was a Demon fist coming...."  
"Here's your wine, sir. Let me know if there's anything else you like"  
"It's good to be back in the big city" Hawk quickly shut up as soon as he saw the wine being poured.  
"Watch my camel for me?" I asked as I got ready to leave.  
"Gladly" Been working here long time? How's the kebab?"

I wondered into the market, Loads of market traders kept yelling for me to buy stuff.  
"Merchandise of the highest quality!"  
"Virgin steel forged by the monks of Pompey"  
"Here they are! The worlds finest swords!"  
"You can't get respect in Liones without them"  
"Birds of paradise! Birds of prey! The most beautiful birds in the world!" It wasn't till I walked past the local Harem that I remember why am here.  
"Hey, soldier! Those big muscles look clamp"  
"Perhaps one of us can help you relax"  
"Maybe all of us!" I politely declined. There was only ever one girl that gave me those sort of feelings and she lives with the enemy. I got bumped into a load of kids.  
"Mister, Mister guidance! You need a guide to find your way" I pulled one kid to the side.  
"A good guide might be able to show me the way into Bellion's palace" I bent down to his level.  
"But a smart guide wouldn't or he'd be shown into Bellion's dungeons!" I sighed and walked off. I need to get into the palace. I stopped walking and turned back to kid.  
"Do you want to earn some coin?"

I made friends with kid. He was called Gil. With his help. We made it half way around the castle. We were walking along this long boring hall when we heard guards coming close. I pulled my sword out and got ready for action.  
"Are you ready? I kill half, you kill half!" The kid looked shocked "Alright...I kill them all!"  
"How about we go around them and not kill anyone?!" He dragged me in the nearest room. It was filled with inventions of all kinds of things. I held my ear against the door when the palace wizard come out from behind a wall. She had a purple crop top on with match shorts and long purple coat and purple boots. I guess she likes purple.  
"Good Lord! Are you going to kill me?"  
"In a minute" I raised a finger at her.  
"Bellion is always threatening To have my head" Gil had found some powder stuff. The wizard slapped his hand away "Don't touch that!"  
"What is it?" Gil quizzed.  
"It's my special magic powder"  
"Magic powder?!" Gil didn't seem impressed.  
"Yes, magic powder. It's a Chinese formula that I procured at great expense. If I get the recipe right it will move mountains, clear roadways at an instant! Do great things...wonderful things or terrible things! Like all my inventions, Bellion will try to use it for war" I moved from the door.  
"Where is Bellion?" I walked up to the wizard with a sword aim at her, in a threatening manner.  
"Why, you mean to kill him?"  
"Yes" She place her finger on the tip of the sword and pushed it back down.  
"In that case, I'd say he's in the training courtyard"

I climbed up a very tall wall that over locked the courtyard. I looked to courtyard. Bellion was half arsing it with 2 noobs. Granted he floored both of then. He also caught an arrow with his bare hands. I unsheathed my bow and readied my aim once again. I was about to unleash the arrow but the kid, Gil, that had helped me earlier was in trouble. He was being dragged by Howzer.  
"No, let me go! I didn't do anything" Howzer took the pouch of money I gave him from Gil.  
"You know the penalty for thievery" Howzer dragged the kid to the table and ordered the guard to hold him as he raised a rather large axe. Oh my god, He's gonna chop that kids hand off. I had to make a choice. Bet you can guess where I unleashed the arrow. Yep I shot the arrow at Howzer's giant axe. Pinning it to the wall. I smirked at him as Gil ran off. I shot another arrow at Bellion who had blocked it with ease.  
"Fuck!!" I climbed back down the wall and ran into the palace back down to where the wizard room was.  
"You again!" She yelled.  
"How do I get out of here" I walked around that room to see if there was a way out.  
"Through that door" She pointed.  
"What's that?" I pointed to what looked like a giant slingshot.  
"It's one of my latest inventions. It was meant to be a quick means of transportation but there was a little problem with the landings"  
"Open!"  
"Open!" The guards started to barge the door open. I put my hand on a lever type thing.  
"Don't touch that you'll set it off" The wizard warned.  
"Right!" I jumped in this weird seat thing ad threw a knife at the lever. I knew it would send me flying but I didn't except to go this fast out the window. I flew out one window, right across to the other side of the palace and threw other window. I wanted to do that again but where in the world did I land?.  
"A man!" I heard woman's voice squeal.  
"What is this place?" I held my sword up.  
"King Bellion's harems. But he visits so rarely" One woman walked up to me and caressed my arm.  
"And it gets so lonely" I looked around. Off all the rooms to land in, I had to land in this one.

\- Merlin's Pov -

I watch the demon fly out the room just in time as Bellion's head guard came bounding in.  
"Can't you leave me alone, Ludociel?" I demanded.  
"Watch your tongue, Merlin" Ludociel spat at me as he rummaged around my stuff.  
"Careful with those! They're delicate instruments" I raised my voice.  
"You're lucky that Bellion has a taste for your science, you stupid woman! If I find out that you had anything to do with this intruder, I will send the executioner" He shoved me to the floor and stormed out. I need to get out off here soon.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

I tried to get away from women. I had no hope, They were surrounding me. This is not good. I need to leave.  
"We know how to please" Another tried to make me look at her. I pulled my head away.  
"I'm sure you do, ladies" I declined. Everything they offered.  
"Stay with us!"  
"We will make you're every fantasy come true" Suddenly the door flew open and a load of nooby guards came flying in.  
"Kill him!"  
"After him!"  
"Go get him!"  
"Ah shit!" I ran out the room and flew down the hall and jumped out the window.

Wasn't my greatest idea. I didn't realize how far the drop was was. but I did land in someones bed.  
"Comfy" I jumped off the bed and saw the witch from before, in very revealing clothing. I ran over to her to notice the bath was still full.  
"Well?!?!? Are you going to try to kill me or just stare at me!?" I grabbed the witch and pulled her in bath with me. I tried not to look at her body as I pulled the giant stone plug out.  
"Take a breath" we flowed down the sewer and somehow ended up in the Nile. I dragged the witch out onto the river bank.  
"How dare you touch me!" How cute, she tried to break out of my grip.  
"Sorceress, I'm an Demon, hired to kill you. Now I find myself in a position where you're more use to me alive don't make me change my mind"

\- Merlin's Pov -

I heard more commotion. I looked out my window to Ludociel with executioner and a random civilian.  
"There is the traitor!" The civilian shouted and all the guards ran to my tower.  
"Holy Heavens' I think that's my time to leave!" I grabbed what I could and left my life's work behind.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

I walked up the rocky path. I had hope the Rosanna and Hawk, I guess had made it out before the gates shut. I heard yelling from the path bellow us. I continued to drag the witch behind me. I took a peak and I wonder who I saw. Yep, It was Hawk, pulling Rosanna along. I smirked knowing that she didn't like him and was resisting really bad. I nearly lost my temper though. Hawk shouted in Rosanna's face. I ran down the path to where they were.  
"He's dead! Just admit it, you smelly camel. I'm you're master now, you belong to me! He's dead! dead! Dead!" I yanked the leash from Hawk with force. I glared at him "You are alive! I knew it!" He jumped back. Rosanna rubbed her head against me.  
"Right. Good girl" I rubbed her head as she sat down on the floor waiting to be mounted.  
"I was just saying to the camel No one could kill our good friend, Meliodas!" Hawk continued to be a suck up. I turned the witch.  
"Get on" I ordered.  
"Why should I make it easy for you? You're just going to kill me anyway" The witch stood firm. Her arms folded. I will admit, she's quite cute when shes angry.  
"Others will die first" I said as I placed my arms behind my head.  
"That's comforting" She said sarcastically as she climbed up on Rosanna. Strangely, Rosanna didn't moan like normal. I climbed up and Rosanna stood up so Hawk couldn't climb up. I grinned at this.  
"So.. Who is your friend?" Hawk asked in defeat.  
"Bellion's witch" I casually stated.  
"Bellion's witch! She could get us all killed" Hawk raged. I hoped for the latter.  
"Bellion will have to leave the palace to get her!" I shrugged.  
"So you're going to use me first and then kill me. I feel so much better" The witch rolled her eyes.  
"I could always do it the other way around and kill you first?!" The witch sighed.  
"So, where are we going?" Hawk said from behind us.  
"The Valley of the Dead" I looked over my shoulder.  
"The Valley of the Dead?! Nobody goes there! That's why they call it The Valley of the Dead!" Hawk stopped to yell at us but i just rode off from him "Wait for me, please!"

\- Bellion's Pov -

I stood at the Basin. How dare that filthy Demon steal my witch. I held a arrow in my hand. I began to cover the tip with scorpion venom. I tuned to my captain of the guard, Ludociel. I placed a cover over the arrow. "And when you find the Demon give him this from me"  
"Take a dozen of your best men, track him down, kill him and bring her back to me! Send me news when he's dead" I ordered as I handed the arrow over. The captain left and I went to sit on my throne when Young Howzer perked up and spoke to me.  
"My lord! There are rumors spreading to the armies that she's gone" He stated. I turned to advisers.  
"Is this true?" I quizzed them. My rage was building.  
"It is, my lord" They all nodded.  
"Then silence them!" I bellowed "They must believe she's here if only for a short time" 

\- Meliodas's Pov -

After a few hours travelling, we arrived at a valley which had a few graves at the front of it.  
"Are we where I think we are?" Hawk stuttered.  
"Yes... Home!" I rode into the alley. We made our way to a small encampment. I got the fire going and I caught a desert fox and cooked it up. Once Darkness fell, I gave everyone some bedding and we all settled down for the night. I stayed awake a little longer. I made sure the witch was asleep and tied a rope around her ankle. I knew at some point she would try and escaped. It was only a short while later when I felt a tugged. I looked up and saw the witch was on the floor. I got up and walked over to her.  
"Where are you going, witch?" I put my hands on my hip "In a hurry to get back to Bellion?" The witch shot up and squared up to me  
"Not exactly. I'm in a hurry to get away from you! I never go back to Bellion! He kept me prisoner since I was a young child" I was a bit taken back by the latter. He kept her hidden from the world. What a wanker. Maybe I won't kill the witch when all is said and done. I may even see if she wants to travel with me. I'll free her from this tyrant.  
"Why did you help me, that night in the tent?" Of all the things to ask her. I had to choose that one.  
"I knew you were the one man who could help me escape" She said softly. Her sapphire eyes glittering in the moon light. I sighed and cut the rope. I wouldn't make her stay, If she wanted to be free then she should be free.  
"Run if you like, but there are worse dangers out there, than me" I pulled my poker face and walked off. I hope she'd stay. Not because I wanted her to help lure Bellion on her but because she wanted to. She got up and jogged up to catch up with me.  
"I'll stay. By the way. My name is Elizabeth and the correct term for my profession is Sorceress"

It was midday and after last night, there was a lot less tension. We wondered out of the valley. Rosanna was a little on the edge. I pulled out a telescope and looked towards the horizon. Know I understand her problem. Sandstorm.  
"I know it's around here, somewhere" I said spinning my head, Where was it? Where was that goddamn cave.  
"What are you looking for?" Elizabeth questioned.  
"Just a little place to get out of the storm"  
"What storm?" Hawk moaned.  
"You'll see" I looked around again. I saw a bunch of horses in the distance. I looked through my telescope again "Ludociel"  
"Bellion didn't come, did he?" Elizabeth smiled at this. I was kinda glad he didn't but disappointed also. He would never get his dirty little hands on her ever again.  
"He sent his maggots to do his work" I growled.  
"He's smarter than you think!"  
"Or more cowardly" I raised my eyebrows at her comment.  
"Can I go home now?" Hawk moaned again.  
"Stay here. Cover up" It'll be safe" Rosanna knelt down so we could all get off her. I pulled out a large blanket and gave it to Hawk and Elizabeth. I took one last look at Elizabeth and climbed back on Rosanna. I put on this special mask that would allow me to fight in the sandstorm. I gave the signal and Rosanna and I charge towards the horses.

\- Ludociel's Pov -

I held my hand up to signal the men to stop. Something was approaching us from the distance. I squinted my eyes. It was the Demon!!!!  
"He's attacking.....alone!" One of my men exclaimed.  
"The sun has fried his brain! A thousand gold coins to the one who brings me his head!" I snarled "Demon bastard!" I was about to smack into is stupid ass camel but suddenly we was surrounded by sand. We were caught in the sandstorm from hell.  
"Where is he?" Someone yelled. I spun around trying to see when I saw the demon enter a cave. We have him now!.  
"This way!" I gestured for the others to follow me. At least we were out of the storm. I saw a small walkway covered in stones and smooth sand.  
"You two first!" As soon as they stood on the sand they fell through. Quicksand! "Stay on the stones. Come with me" As we made our way through the cave, My men began to vanish. One by one. I ran out the cave and began to yell "Coward! Show your face!" I didn't see him to last minute and he charged at me. We began to fight with fists and swords. I knew I had lost this fight but I was determined to finish my mission. His last punch knocked me to the floor. I took the poisoned arrow and removed the tip and thrust it into his thigh as he brought his sword down into my chest.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I don't know how long we was under that blanket. I prayed that Meliodas was safe and more importantly alive. Once i knew the storm was over I kicked the blanket off and stood up. I used my hand to cover my eyes and looked across the sands for my demon. About 15 minutes later, I saw the camel. I ran over to her.  
"The Demon!" I yelled while praying he was alive.  
"Meliodas!" I heard Hawk yell as he ran after me "You're alive! You swatted them like lice! You are invincible!" Hawk was sucking up again. Though as we got closer, I knew something was wrong. He had an arrow in his hand but he was slowly falling to the fall. I dropped to my knees next him. Hawk helped my load him onto Rosanna and we went back to valley. I found a load of stuff to make a remedy. I examined the arrow. This was one of Bellion's personal arrows. I smelt it. It was coated in scorpion venom.  
"Sorceress, Do you think you can save him?" Hawk pleaded.  
"His fever is high, The arrow had scorpion venom on it and If he does live, the blood of the scorpion will always flow through his veins" I ran a cloth over his forehead to absorb the sweat. As Hawk made some soup, I climbed on top of Meliodas and used my magic to remove the venom as best as I could. Though it was too much power and I collapsed next to the Demon.  
"Sorceress?!" Was the last thing I heard.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

My head was pounding, As I opened my eyes, I saw that Hawk was a little too close for comfort. He made me jump and that caused us to butt heads.  
"It's a miracle!! She cured you" I knew it! I felt her magic! It almost killed her but the gods, they where on our side" Hawk rubbed his forehead. and sat bolt up right. I looked to my left and saw Elizabeth slightly dazed.I ripped my bandage of my leg and wound from the arrow was gone.  
"Why? Why would you risk your life to save mine?" I questioned. I knelt beside Elizabeth. Even after a few days, I had come to care deeply for her. If she had died, I would have no reason to live. I cared for her more then I did revenge.  
"Because I believe you can save the people" She whispered.  
"The people are not my problem, Bellion is" I was never gonna tell her how I feel. She would never feel that way about me.  
"You and the people have the same problem" I stared at her. She was right, I needed to do this for the people and not for my own reasons.

\- Bellion's Pov -

It had been a few days since I saw Ludociel. I knew he wouldn't fail me even if he lost his life. I was stood in my map room. Debating my next move when Gloxinia came running in with some bird.  
"Pardon, my lord, a message from Ludociel" I took the letter from the bird and pulled a smug face.  
"Finally, the last of Demons is dead" I opened the letter and it had Ludociel's captains medal. It was covered in blood. Now, Am angry.  
"Is there something wrong, my lord" Gara asked.  
"Not at all, Everything is in order. In fact things are going so well, That I'm moving up our planes. Tomorrow night we feast to celebrate our appending victory. And then we'll drive the last of the rebels into the sea. Now go" I ordered everyone. Only a handful of people went. Drole, Galand and their teams remained behind.  
"My lord, It is customary for the sorceress to be present at these meetings. Why is she not here today?" Drole pondered.  
"She's indisposed" I lied.  
"It is nothing serious, I hope?" Galand retaliated.  
"If it was serious then you would know about it! Now, go!" I bellowed. Everyone left and it was just me and Howzer "She's alive! She's with him and he's coming here. Get ready!"

\- Meliodas's Pov -

After lunch we decided to head away from the valley and find a river so we can replenish our water supply. As we found a nearby oasis, A loud explosion appeared and that wizard from the palace was covered in smoke. she was yelling with happiness. We stared in disbelief.  
"It works! It works!" she yelled. As soon as he saw us, he summoned us over "Come, come. My lady sorceress, You see! I worked it out, My Chinese formula. My magic powder works. All I needed was salt, Peter's salt It was here all the time. This place is just full of it" The wizard finally calmed down and turned to us "By the way, do any of you happen to have any water?"  
We all went to oasis. It was so nice be out of the sun . I snuck a glance at Elizabeth she was smiling.  
"What do you think, is it safe to drink?" Elizabeth asked with caution when suddenly Hawk decided he wants to jump in. I sighed and shook my head while Elizabeth laugh. Her laugh was more beautiful then her voice. i could listen to it for hours.  
"Not anymore" I joked.  
"Delicious, you see the sandstone must act as a natural filter" Merlin said as water dripped down her face. I heard rustling in the trees.  
"Quiet!!!" I took up my fighting stance next to Elizabeth when a group of arm mercenaries appeared from the bushes. We was outnumber by people and weapons. I held my hands up in defeat as did the rest of our group. Hawk came up from under the water.  
"I'm alive!!! I'm alive!!!" He joked but soon stopped jesting when he saw everyone "....for the moment"

We were all bound by our hands and were forced to walk to this pop up city. I know this place. This is the rebel camp that Elizabeth told me about. the one that Bellion wants to destroy.  
"Meliodas!" It was the kid that nearly got his hand chopped off.  
"Oh hey little Gil. Hows it going?" I asked. I never got an answer as got shoved, I had to keep walking.  
"Move!" I nearly turned around and twatted the dude. That was until I heard that familiar voice of someone I once threatened.  
"Assassin! The Gods are good to me" It was Ban, The over size arse munch. I sighed and rolled my eyes "When we last met you offered to kill me. Now I have a chance to return the favor. Our survival depends on this place being kept a secret. So we have a problem, as long as you're alive"  
"No problem! I can keep a secret, like no other. In fact, I can not remember how we got here. We took a left turn" Hawk began to stuttered till Ban shushed him.  
"It's to late for that"  
"Ban!!!!! This place is sanctuary for all of Bellion's enemies, you know that!" It was the giant queen, Diane. She wasn't scared of Ban.  
"This man is dangerous!!" Ban yelled at her.  
"You're judgment is clouded" She stood firm.  
My judgement keeps all of you alive! This man cannot be trusted and I'll prove it" He pointed to Elizabeth "Bring the woman to me!" It was safe to say at this point I was determined to protect my Elizabeth, I broke out of my bounds and unleashed my demon mark.  
"THE FIRST MAN OR WOMAN TO TOUCH, WILL HAVE TO DO IT OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I declared as me and Elizabeth exchanged glances. We both nodded at each other.  
"I hoped for nothing less!" Ban jumped down from his ledge and began to batter the fuck out of each other. Just when i thought I was winning, Ban's injuries regenerated. So that's the bastards trick. He's immortal.  
"That's not fair!" Little Gil Shouted. I couldn't pull my punches anymore. Nor did Ban. He grabbed a nearby spear and tried to stab me with it. He nearly did a few times.  
"No!" Elizabeth Shouted. Hearing her voice give me that little bit of strength I needed. I used to tear Ban's arms off and beat him to a pulp.  
"Do you yield?" I demanded, my foot placed upon his neck.  
"Never!" He choked.  
"Then you're a fool. We're brothers in the same cause" I pull my foot off him and moved away from him.  
"Brothers? You brought death to my people. Bellion will follow you, he will come for his sorceress" Everyone began to mutter as Elizabeth looked down in shame "Yeah, That's right, I know who she is!"  
"Bellion will stop at nothing until she's returned. He'll come swifter and deadlier once he has her" I stood up a nearby cart so everyone could see me "Bellion will stop at nothing. Hide here as long as you can, but believe me when I say he'll find you. And if he isn't stopped, he'll sweep across this land and kill all of you"  
"And who's going to stop him, Demon? You? Will you stand alone before the fury.  
of his armies?" Ban slowly stood up as he attached his arms back to his body, As he begun to heal once again. I looked over at Elizabeth as tears flowed from her eyes.  
"Yes"

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

As I sat by the fire, I watch my friends, Well everyone but Meliodas, socialize with Queen Diane's Tribe. They were arm wrestling. Hawk lost a lot of rounds while Merlin watched on.  
"A gentleman always lets the lady win! That's two out of three?" Hawk smiled as Lady Diane gladly humored him.  
"Dates?" A young boy offered.  
"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed. I patted his head as I went to take a date. My eyes glazed over, My head was fuzzy. That's when I saw a vision. Everywhere was ablaze. Fire arrows fell form the sky like shooting stars. All my friends were dead. Merlin, Hawk, Diane. Even Sir Ban.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
"Elizabeth!" I spun round as Bellion charged at me on his horse. I snapped out of my vision. I spun in a circle. Everyone was safe. No one was dead. I need to see Meliodas.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

I was sharpen my sword when My tent flap opened and Elizabeth walked in. Worry etched on her face. I put my sword on the floor.  
"I've had a vision. Bellion will follow me here and destroy these people" She was nearly crying.  
"You know this?" I put my arms behind my head and lent back.  
"The things I see are like things in the corner of you eye. Some are certain and some are like ghost But I do know this. Bellion will release his armies and ride straight through this place"  
"Bellion will die by my hand" I sat back up and looked Elizabeth in the eyes. She reached out and touched my hand. She must of had a vision of me as tears flowed from her eyes.  
"If you face Bellion. you will die! That is your destiny" My hand reached up and I used my thumbs to wipe the tears away. Once they stopped, I placed both my hands upon her face.  
"I will make my own destiny" I lent my forehead on hers. My hands dropped to my lap. I was about to pull away when her soft lips crashed into mine. I didn't stop her. One hand was on her waist pulling her closer while the other was in her hair. We continued to kiss as we collapsed on bed. 

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. I was tangled in the sheets on Meliodas's bed. I blushed when I thought about what I did. I don't regret. I look upon his sleeping face. This will possible be the last time I can gaze on it. He was absolute perfection "Maybe in another life we will meet" I muttered as I ran my hand over his hair. Taking one last look at The Demon, I sighed as I carefully got out of bed. I put on a random outfit and left then tent. The party had died down for hours now. I looked around a horse but I didn't know where the stables were. However I did see Meliodas's camel. I walked up to her.  
"I need your help" I begged. I smiled as Rosanna knelt down for me to mount her "We need to get to Liones" And off we rode. Never looking back.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

Dawn had broke when I opened my eyes. I went to look over over at my sleeping silver haired beauty, only she wasn't there "Damn it" I smashed my fist into the pillow. I know where she has gone. I through the cover off and got dressed. I'll not let her do this alone. Am gonna steal her back. He will never touch her. She is my woman! I ran out of my tent. "Huh, My camel is missing" I ran to the stables. I mounted the nearest horse I found. Only to be stopped by Hawk and Merlin. We had such a loud argument that Diane and Ban had woken up.  
"Where do you think you're going with my horse?" Ban demanded.  
"To Liones, Nothing we can say will stop him" Hawk reported.  
"Without your sorceress?" Diane quizzed.  
"She returned to save the lives of your people. I won't let her face Bellion's wrath alone. Step aside" I ordered.  
"Demon, You're riding to your death! If I let you ride alone....What glory would there be left for me?" Ban said with glee. Oh I can see me and this man being great friends.

\- Bellion's Pov -

The party was full on. There was belly dancing, Fire eaters and performers. I stood on a table to address the crowd.  
"This night we celebrate!!" I knelt down and grabbed a goblet of mead "Eat and drink your fill, for tomorrow, we ride into battle" Everyone cheered. The soldiers seemed a little down.  
"I would have captured them myself but he ran like a coward and left this bow behind" Howzer was showing off to some of the dancers. I went to mingle with people when my new captain bowed before me.  
"My lord, there is something that is troubling our soldiers" He sounded nervous.  
"How distressing. Do tell!" I stood there with my arms behind my back.  
"It's been said, that the sorceress, is no longer by your side" I sighed.  
"Soldiers will fall prey to idle palace-gossip. You have my word, she's perfectly safe" I reassured.  
"If the men are to fight, to die. they may need more than that"  
"You doubt my word?" I flared.  
"It is not that, sire. It's just that she's a symbol from which the men derive courage. Symbols are most effective when seen!" The captain protested. I was about to lose my cool when she walked in.  
"My lord! I am here at your request" Everyone was shocked. So was I. I didn't let it show though "Pardon my absence. I was not well But our appending victory has lifted my spirit" She walked over to me. I gripped her by her arm. Probably a little roughly but i need to be sure she was real.  
"Is this sufficient to placate your men? Tell him what you see, sorceress" I stared in anger at her.  
"I see a great victory. Your enemies will reveal themselves to you" I grinned at this comment. I was sure to win now.

\- Ban's Pov -

This was a stupid idea!!!!! How did I let myself get dragged into this. This had better work.  
"Halt!"  
"What is in the cart?"  
"What is in the cart?! Actually, it's a bit of a surprise" Hawk stuttered. He jumped down from the cart "A gift for tonight's festivities. Prince Howzer's request" Hawk showed us all of in cart. We were pretending to whores. It would be the only way we could get in the castle. As as for stupid plans, I too am dress as a woman.  
"Very nice" The guard stroke the face of one of the warriors.  
"Well now, Let's see that pretty little face" He went to look at my face so I knocked him out. Okay, This plan may work. As long as Meliodas doesn't fall off the wall.

\- Bellion's Pov -

I stared at my witch. "Now go to my chambers. We have things to discuss" I ordered and she bowed and left. I turned to the captain with anger in my eyes.  
"My sincerest apologies, my lord" I picked up a caving knife from the table.  
"I understand You are fearful, weak!" I jammed the knife into the captain's eyes "The feast is over! To bed men, for tomorrow we conquer!" Everyone quickly left. I looked towards the moon and spoke to Howzer who was behind me "Fortify the palace guard"

\- Ban's Pov -

We moved the cart into the main courtyard when Meliodas came riding in on his camel. His sword glistened with fresh blood. At least the shorty didn't fall off the wall.  
"Alright. That was the easy part" Diane cheered.  
"Everybody know what to do?" Meliodas questioned.  
"Cripple the guards" I nodded  
"Alight the powder" Merlin stated.  
"And try not to get killed" Hawk moaned. I noticed a little kid stand next us. It was that Gil kid.  
"What are you doing here, you could get hurt?" Meliodas scolded.  
"So could you!" Gil clenched his fist.  
"Stay in the wagon" Gil sulked.  
"You watch yourself, Demon!" I warned the Demon in a friendly way. If we survive this night. We could be become good friends.  
"No need for concern, miss!" Meliodas jested. He laughed as he rode to the tower near Bellion's throne room.  
"Oh... HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" I growled as I started to wait the makeup off. 

\- Bellion's Pov -

After I had finished up in the courtyard, I had ran up to to my chambers. If the stupid witch was back, That twat face Demon wouldn't be far behind. No matter, He will die by my hand tonight. I flung my chambers door open and saw the witch standing in the middle of the room "Though I'm relieved to see you unharmed. I am somewhat surprised the Demon didn't kill you!" I sat down on my giant chair.  
"He was after you! I was merely a pawn" The witch stared me down.  
"But you escaped his grasp?"  
"I'm not without my wiles" She shrugged.  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that" I gestured to the people by the wall. They were carrying urns and chests that hissed "Bring them. Tomorrow, my victory is complete. That is your vision?" I pushed myself off from the seat.  
"As I said, I have seen it"  
"Have you?! I sense a change in you. You seem somehow diminished"  
"I assure you, I am myself" Elizabeth bowed before me.  
"Good. A small demonstration shouldn't trouble you then" I placed my hand on her back and led her to small table "A simple test. Now, go! Everyone leave!"

\- Merlin's Pov -

As I pulled my map, I looked to see where we needed to go. I ran in all direction. This map is not helping in the slightest.  
"Where am I going?" Ban's Questioned angrily. He was getting on my nerves. I finally stopped behind Bellion's massive statue.  
"It should be just there" I pointed to the trap door and Ban pulled it open for me "Good man" I patted his back and he told us all he was off to help the Demon.

\- Bellion's Pov -

As Elizabeth and I waited for my men to finish their jobs, I let go of Elizabeth and pranced like a horse over to the table.  
"Well, well, Well. what do we have here? Six urns. Four cobras! Now, Let's see what you can see!" I watched with eagerness as the stupid little girl hovered her hand over each urn. I could see in her hand that she was scared. Her hand had a slight shake. She stopped at one urn and put her hand in. I had hope a cobra had bitten her but she continues to surprise me "Excellent, One empty pot left, now" I throw the urn on the floor and smashed it.

\- Ban's Pov -

As I ran through the castle, I came across a group of guards. They wasn't doing much but the moment they saw me. They raised their swords and readied their bows. I cackled as I taunted them.  
"Who dies first?!"

\- Merlin's Pov -

"We're almost there!" I yelled at Hawk who was carrying my magic powder. We was planning on burn the place down.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I couldn't tell which one the snake was in. I hadn't lost my power. I knew I had to guess. I pretended to have a vision to buy myself some time. I noticed Meliodas was in the roof beams. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. That was until Bellion spoke.  
"You know what I see? Fear! You have lost your power. Thrown it all away" That is it. I lost my temper and opened the nearest urn. A soon as I put my hand in, A snake coiled around. I gentled pulled him out of the urn and showed him to Bellion, Who recoiled in fear as the cobra reared it's ugly head "What magic is this?"  
"Mine, I see your fate hollow king! And its time has come" I made Bellion follow me so Meliodas could drop in behind him.  
"You wish to test magic against steel?" He smacked the snake out of my hand and was about to kill me when Meliodas came flew in. He had black swirls all around him. His Demon mark was bigger this time.  
"I come for the woman and your head!" He snarled.  
"The Assassin and The Sorceress! How romantic! I'll bury you both together!" Sparks flew as they clashed swords.

\- Merlin's Pov -

"And here it is. The foundation stone!"I breathed a sigh of relief "Hurry, we're running out of time!"  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying" Hawk yelled as I threw more bags of powder at him. He placed them all around the main pillar.

\- Bellion's Pov -

My chambers were now on fire . The sparks from our swords had set fire to my drapes. I clashed swords with the Demon again. We were both equal at this point. I heard the door barge. My back up has arrived "I'm impressed...Demon" I smirked at the door begun to splinter "Fire in front and palace-guards at your back Looks like I'll be keeping my head after all, Demon!" Only once it did, It wasn't just my guards that came tumbling through. It was that bumbling baboon. Ban. The wannabe King Of The Rebels. I snarled and from the corner of eye, I noticed that Elizabeth was smiling at the sight of me losing. She took a peak over at me "Kill the witch!" I yelled the ordered for my men to kill her. After tonight, I would no longer need her. She seemed to hold her own though as she killed a couple of guards. I walked up behind her and grabbed her by the neck. The Demon noticed but couldn't get to us as fire and guards surround him. I took the witch and jumped out onto the balcony.

\- Ban's Pov -

I watched as Bellion fled the scene with the witch in tow. I shoved a sword through another guard. I looked all around me. I picked up another sword "Meliodas!" I shouted as I chucked the spare sword to him. He caught it with ease. He looked at me with confusion "Get out there and saved your woman, You bloody moron!!!!!!" I screamed at him. He nodded and jumped on to the balcony. I continued to fight my way through the palace when I could hear horse footsteps. I looked behind me a second too late and was pierced through the chest. I coughed out blood and fell to my knees.  
"Now who is bowing before who?" I knew the voice "You have the same look my father did when I cut his head off!" He killed Bartra!!!!!!!! That does it. I rose up to my full height. Howzer was scared as I grabbed him by his throat. I yanked the sword from my chest.  
"For your father!" I whispered as I plunged the sword into his voice box.

\- Bellion's Pov -

I thought it would be safe out on the balcony. I was wrong. I was about to kill the witch when the Demon came from no where. His Demon mark was out in full. Spreading across his forehead. He had an evil smirk on. I growled and shoved Elizabeth knocking her out.  
"Die well, assassin!" I spatted as we clashed swords once again. We both crashed into the balcony barrier and fell a story or two. We both landed with a thud. We fought again. Bellion thought it best to be a sneaky twat and threw hot ash in my face.  
"It seems the Gods favor me tonight, Demon!" As we both stood up. He looked rather dazed. I slowly backed away as one of my guards was stood in the doorway with a bow in hand ready to kill the Demon "Unleash the arrow!" I grinned as I heard a woman scream.  
"Meliodas!!!!!!"

\- Meliodas's Pov-

"Meliodas!!!!!!" Elizabeth was calling me. She flung herself in front of me but I also heard what Bellion shouted. I quickly spun round in time as I felt the arrow pierce my right shoulder. I screamed out in pain and I fell to the floor once again. Only this time, Elizabeth was by my side.

\- Hawk's Pov -

"Hurry up and light it" Merlin ordered. She was just standing there. She could at least help.  
"You hurry up and light it! This is your invention!" Merlin was about the light the powder trail when suddenly a 4 guards appeared.  
"Follow me" One ordered "Give us any weapons you have!"  
"So much for not getting killed!" I whispered to Merlin as I lunged forward and took the fire torch with me.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

I forgot what it was like to be shot with an arrow. I grunted as I stood. If I stood any chance of beating this idiot. I couldn't show him that I was suffering. Elizabeth ran off to the nearby table, She gabbed the nearest knife and stabbed a guard with it. Once upright, I spotted a familiar item on the table. It was bow that Howzer had taken from me. Bellion stood at the edge of the courtyard that over looked the city. The moon was bright behind him. I reached my arm behind to where the arrow was and ripped it out my shoulder. I pulled the string back. Bellion smirked as he stood above me. Swords in hand.  
"Catch this!" I yelled and I let the string go. The arrow flew with the speed of a shooting star through his chest and ripped his heart out. The look on his face was priceless as he fell backwards into the flames. I smiled knowing Merlin and Hawk had done their jobs and prayed they both survived.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

Once Bellion had fallen, Me and Meliodas both ran to the edge. We had to make sure that he perished. I felt a hand snake around my waist. I looked to my left and Meliodas is looking at me softly. He pulls me closer. His spare hand gently glides along my cheek as our head move closer.  
"Hail, to the King!" We pulled about to see our friends had pulled through. Ban did have several arrows in him. He looked like a blue hair spiky hedgehog. He'll be fine, After all he is immortal. I looked around the mass of people to see all of Bellion's army was on their knees, Meliodas was now their King.  
"I knew it from the start" Hawk yelled. Everyone looked at him. Complete suck up.  
"Meliodas!" The people cheered.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

After the fire died down, Queen Diane Of The Giants and King Ban Of The Humans had to leave. I walked with them to main gate so I could say my farewells.  
"Stay here with us, Ban!!!! There's much work to be done" I pleaded. This man had become one of best friends. He declined.  
"I have to look after my own people" He sighed and put both his hands on my shoulders "You're a King now Demon and a good one, I think. Don't forget how you got here, or the people you came from"  
"My people will live on through me. Remember, there'll always be a place for you here. Live free!" I held my hand out and we shook on it. Queen Diane hugged me goodbye. Think I was lucky not to be squished.  
"Rule well! Remember, All races will be watching you, Demon King!" Ban said as he made his horse ride off. I waved them off till I could no longer see them.

As I stood on the balcony , I watched as the sun came down over the Nile. I felt a presence behind me. I knew who it was immediately. I smiled to myself at the thought of her in the same room as I and now that I am The Demon King, She had decided to stay to help better the world instead of being made to destroy it.  
"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?" I turned to face her. She had a beautiful smile plastered across her face.  
"Thought you would like to know that I see a time of great peace and prosperity ahead" Her angel voice chirped through the air. I walked slowly up to her.  
"How is it you see this? Don't the legend say you'll lose your powers if you" I wiggled my eyebrows at the last comment while doing my most childish grin.  
"Can you think of a better way to keep a king from taking advantage?" I shook my head "Well, neither could my ancestors"  
"But, how long will this time of peace last?" I was no less then a foot in front her.  
"Nothing lasts forever, my king. And that is the destiny of all kingdoms"  
"Then we'll make our own destiny" I shot forward and kissed her lips with such passion. Elizabeth was mine and mine alone!

After much talking and other things. Elizabeth had agreed to become my queen. We heard two children together. Tristan and Melody. Ban had met his soulmate in the form of the Fairy Princess, Lady Elaine and they soon got married and had a son called Lancelot. Queen Diane is being courted by Lady Elaine's brother, The Fairy King, Harlequin or 'King' for short. Merlin's still doing her thing. She has a new apprentice, He think he's called Arthur??? I don't know. And as for Hawk, Well, that bastard now runs the local tavern. The Boar Hat. Been in the a few times, Its quite nice and pleasant in there.

\- 3rd Person's Pov -

Elizabeth and Meliodas spent many years ruling together. 80, to be precise. She past away first with Meliodas by her side. He cried of course, thinking she would be on her own on the other side but Elizabeth wouldn't have long to wait as Meliodas passed away in his sleep they very same night.


End file.
